Dark Teen
by forestvamp231
Summary: This is an on-going story about skyler and Dimitri. I know its been done before but please read. I really hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

***I am a big fan of the Skyler and Dimitri coupling but I don't think there is enough story line about them so here is my own take. I understand Christine Feehan is planning her own book for them and hereby state that I do not own the Dark Series or the characters (except my own originals like Mr. Cole). This is simply a fun expression of what I imagine.***

Narration

"Verbal speech"

_Telepathic communication_

Dark Teen

By: forestvamp231

I sat on the cabin porch with a thick blanket around my shoulders and hot chocolate in my hands. I stared over the tree line at the setting sun and watched the blazing colors blend and shine as the sun made its last mark on the sky before the moon took over its nightly patrol across the heavens. After the Carpathian Christmas celebration my family and I had decided to remain in the Carpathian Mountains at least for a short while longer. I was happy. Originally my heart had yearned to leave the immortal community and return to my beloved Paris with my parents and baby Tamara at my side. But everyone had grown on me, even Josef a little bit. I was still skittish and didn't dare get involved but simply being here was… nice. Plus, everyone else seemed so happy. My adopted father Gabriel was frequently visiting with his twin, Lucian, and it was clear to see the good affect it had on him. I think even caught him whistling once, whistling! I'd teased Gabriel about the goofy grin he was wearing and he had gotten revenge on me by tickling me until I could hardly breathe. Just wait Gabriel, I thought; when Tamara is old enough we will gang up on you and you will go down! I giggled to myself and continued to watch the skies until it was dotted like a starry canvas and I heard my parents moving around inside. Realizing my hot coco was also empty I got up from my seat and headed inside.

Francesca, my mom, was humming softly to the baby Tamara cradled in her arms. My mother looked up to meet my loving gaze and she smiled at me.

"Good evening Skyler, did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Ya" I answered, "I just woke up early with a craving for hot chocolate." I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and felt my father's strong hand ruffle through my hair. He walked past me to stand beside Francesca. I gave him my best fake glare and attempted to fix my hair.

He only laughed at my expression and said, "Well now that you have sated your craving you should know that Mr. Cole is on his way over for your lesson..."

My face instantly perked up at his words. Mr. Cole was one of my favorite private tutors and since he loved to travel he had come with us to the Carpathian Mountains. He was wacky and smart and kind and talkative. "Yes!" I shrieked happily and ran upstairs to get my text books and a pen (erasable of course).

By the time I returned down stairs Mr. Cole was in the doorway shaking the snow from his boots. He looked up and noticed me. "Hey, my bright eyed pupil is here! Eager to learn right?" I laughed and replied "Yes sir", giving him a mock salute. He laughed and gestured towards the kitchen.

We walked in and sat at the table. Considering my families diet the kitchen was the best place for privacy and thus studying. For the next two hours Mr. Cole lectured on ancient battles, trigonometry, and archetypes. Just when I thought my brain was fired he said "By the way, you'll be taking a test on the American Revolution tomorrow night."

"What? But I was supposed to see Josef tomorrow night… or well watch him fail at his training lesson."

Mr. Cole gave me a quizzical look. "First of all young lady you're taking that test whether you like it or not. Second, I was under the rather strong impression that you didn't like being around people, especially emotional people."

I let my gaze fall to my lap. "I don't. I'm still very sensitive to their feelings and frankly socializing especially with people around my age is terrifying. But I want to have fun. I want to laugh. I'm working with Francesca to figure out how. Both she and Gabriel have been helping me gain better control of my abilities. So when Josef asked me I said yes, especially because I won't be making small talk, I'll be watching him get his butt kicked and that is sure to make me laugh."

Mr. Cole sat staring at me for a moment before saying "You're still taking the test." I laughed aloud and nodded my head.

"Okay, okay. I'll take the test first."

He gave me an approving nod. "Good. Well then I'll see you tomorrow night kiddo. Don't let the yeti get you!" He warned as he gathered his things and headed for the door.

"There's no yeti in the Carpathian Mountains Mr. Cole."

The last thing I saw as he closed the door behind him was his suspicious gaze and the words "How do you know?" and with that he was gone. I shook my head and chuckled. I reached out to Dimitri and shared the moment with him. Wait! What? As his soft laughter echoed through my head I was internally kicking myself. Why had I done that? I hadn't even realized I had done it until it was too late.

_Do not ever feel bad for simply connecting with me, my darling. You crave my touch as much as I crave yours. We need to connect, you know this._ He spoke to me in my mind on our own private link.

_We are not bound_. He chuckled with masculine amusement.

_It does not matter Skyler. You are the other half of my soul. Your soul recognizes me for what I am, your lifemate. Do not blame yourself for simply talking to me._ I didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want to deal with this.

_Dimitri, I am not the other half of your soul. You must accept that and move on_. It was so much easier to oppose him when he wasn't physically in front of me, with his oppressive aura, and infuriating attitude, and muscled body, and gentle hands, and gorgeous blue eyes… Stop! I could not think like that!

_There is no other for me Skyler. You are the other half of my soul_. I could hear his serious tone and yet it was tainted with desperation. I really didn't want to keep hurting him but I just would not commit to being a lifemate to Dimitri.

_I have to go._ I used the lame excuse to end our conversation and turned around just in time to see Francesca coming down the stairs.

"Mr. Cole has already gone?" She asked. She already knew he had but she asked anyway.

I nodded. "He's giving me a test tomorrow night." I pouted. She giggled and opened her arms to me. I gladly accepted her hug and as we touched I felt her intense love for me. "I love you too mom." I whispered. She kissed the top of my head in response.

"What about me?" said Gabriel who was descending the stairs with Tamara in his arms.

"Oh yes Tamara, I love you too." I teased, taking her from his arms and cradling her in my own. Gabriel snorted.

"You are cruel Skyler." I giggled and stood on my tipy toes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too daddy." I relented.

"That's my girl." He said as he lifted Tamara and I into the air and spun us around. Tamara cooed and giggled in glee.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before I could even extend my senses Gabriel cried "Lucian!" He quickly crossed the span of the room and opened the front door. There stood not only my Uncle Lucian but Byron, Joseph, Mikhail, Gregori, Vikirnoff, Riordan, Aidan, Julian, and lastly Dimitri along with their lifemates. I froze.

_You did not warn me you were coming!_ I scolded. His eyes locked onto mine and the slightest smile touched his lips.

_You seemed quite set on not talking to me so I was simply respecting your wishes_. His tone was laced with sarcasm. I glared at him but could not stop the slight smile that crept onto my face.

"Shall we have a game?" Lucian's booming voice thundered in excitement and challenge.

"You're on!" Gabriel yelled. A bunch of them had decided to take this time with everyone here to play American football. Gabriel wove a thick coat for both Tamara and I and we headed outside. We walked a short way through the woods. Lifemates walked hand in hand and everyone laughed and whispered in anticipation. Dimitri trailed behind me and I felt his gaze on my back. _Walk with me_. I whispered on our private link. Instantly he was beside me, his large masculine frame looming over my own smaller body. I looked up, intending to catch his expression, but instead I found his deep eyes already staring down and focusing onto my own gaze. Our eyes locked and I glimpsed through crystal blue eyes at the soul that lay within. I was in shock and completely in his enthrallment. He smiled ever so slightly and I felt his hand stroke my cheek ever so gently.

"You are so beautiful Skyler." He said reverently. His very voice caressed my soul; I wanted to stay wrapped up in that voice forever.

"Come on Skyler, you're falling behind." Came Josef's crisp voice as he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I heard Dimitri growl low and menacing but he controlled himself and did not make a scene, simply resuming his position behind us and constantly watching out interaction.

After a minute or two of Josef's pulling I said "Okay, I can walk on my own you know." His emotions included being ticked off and being agitated. They were stinging me like little chocks because of our contact. He released his grip with a "sorry" and added "I don't like the way he looks at you. Come on, the clearing is just up ahead." I followed him silently and joined the group of women. The dense forest opened up to a rather large field. Lifemates kissed their husbands good luck then, as the men patted each other on the back and made teams of five, the women gathered around a thick tree on the side line and leapt into the branched to use as bleachers. Francesca brought Tamara up with her and Jaxon, lifemate to Lucian and my aunt, helped me into the canopy. We settled down with a good view.

I heard Gabriel and Lucian both yell "What!"

Mikhail answered "That's right! You've been deemed an unfair advantage as a team so you must split up!"

"Fine!" said Lucian, "Then you and Gregori have to split." I heard Raven and Savannah laugh somewhere above me.

"I must protect my Prince." Said Gregori very matter of fact, expecting not to be confronted.

"Bull, you're on my team, Mikhail you're with Lucian. " Gabriel decided. All Mikhail did was laugh and walk over to stand by Lucian. As self appointed tam leaders Lucian and Gabriel picked their teams. The end result was Lucian, Mikhail, Aidan, Byron, and Riordan on one team with Gabriel, Gregori, Julian, Vikirnoff, and Dimitri. I was surprised when my father picked Dimitri. Joseph was a designated alternate and pouted as he sulked off the field to sit at the base of the tree with his back against the bark. The two teams huddled and clapped in traditional American style. This sport was definitely one of the better aspects of the US. The ball was introduced and because Lucian's team had the Prince they got possession of the ball first, which I think was totally unfair.

_I agree, little one._ I jumped as Dimitri was suddenly in my head.

_One – Stay out of my head. Two – Focus on the game._ I scolded. I felt his soft chuckling.

_Do you not think every man on this field is coercing with their mates at this moment? And all I can do is focus on you Skyler, everything else comes second._ I turned to look at Francesca who was close by. She was intently focused on the beginning game.

_That's cheating!_ I exclaimed.

_Not if everyone is doing it. _He defended_. However, that does leave me in a bit of a predicament seeing as my own lifemate refuses to speak to me._ I sent him the image of me rolling my eyes.

_Oh alrigh_t. I added with extra exasperation to tease him, which I really shouldn't be doing but I couldn't resist. _Just so that you don't get your butt completely kicked_.

_Oh how kind of you!_

_Aidan's coming in on your right!_ I warned quickly. Dimitri was able to intercept the throw aimed at Aidan and tucked the ball close and he began running until he was tackled to the ground. The rules were no shape shifting or extra powers, just speed and strength.

_This is fun!_ I said. _I'm the chess player and you are my pawn._ We laughed together as they reset after Dimitri's run. I saw Gabriel look at Dimitri and then look up into the tree… right at me. I gulped and refocused on Dimitri who was crouched in position. I imagined him in full out football garb and laughed at the image.

_Not in your lifetime!_ He growled.

_I think it would be a great Christmas picture._ I received a court "No!" and chuckled as the game began again. I watched players with blinding speed crash into each other and toss the ball over twice the length of a normal football field. At around an hour later my head was spinning from the intense game. I decided to go keep the grumbling Josef company. _You're on your own for a little while okay?_ I asked Dimitri.

_Rest Skyler. I'll be fine on my own_. I slid down the bark and sunk down next to Josef.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"They won't even let me join a human game!" he said frustrated. I shook my head.

"I don't know if you have noticed but they are not going easy out there." He nodded.

"I know, but I can take a hit too." Playfully I punched him in the shoulder.

"There, you've taken your daily beating." He chuckled softly then paused.

"Skyler? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Why aren't you bound to Dimitri yet? You two are deffinatly lifemates. And I understand that you needed time but it's been more than a month." My face fell to my lap. Absentmindedly, my fingers came to caress the wolf pendant that Dimitri had given me. It had become a habit of mine; it always seemed to give me comfort.

"I know. And I know it's hurting him, but in a way that is exactly the point. It's not I can't fall in love with him, I can, and I fear I may already be beginning to. But I'm not right for him. He deserves a lifemate so much better than I. I'm broken Josef and I'll never be whole. Dimitri does not deserve to suffer while I deal with my inner demons, while I work out how I'll ever manage to let him touch me intimately. I know that everyone says there is only one lifemate and that Dimitri and I have to be paired but I know I cannot be his lifemate because a lifemate is supposed to be the light to a man's darkness right? But I am not light, in any way. How could I be when my own soul exists as shattered pieces in a black abyss? Yes, I am petrified of the things a lifemate entails but more importantly Dimitri deserves to be happy for eternity and I cannot give that to him. So I am waiting for him to either realize this himself and move on or find another lifemate."

Josef stared at me with his mouth slightly agape. "You can't honestly believe that!" He said.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't, I wouldn't be … resisting Dimitri if I didn't." He continued to gape at me until Vikirnoff stepped in front of us and his shadow fell over our faces.

"We've decided to see what you've got Josef. Get up and go take my place. Show your uncle what you can do." Josef leapt into action and raced onto the field.

"That was nice of you. He really wanted to play." I said shyly to the very intimidating Carpathian as he stepped up to the trunk, about to join his lifemate Natalya.

"Not in the least. I am going to enjoy his suffering entirely too much." I actually laughed with him and looked back out over the field. Dimitri said a couple of words to Josef and then moved into position. A month ago I wanted nothing to do with lifemates. Now I wanted to be a lifemate. But just because I was starting to love the idea of belonging to Dimitri didn't mean it could happen… didn't mean I could let it happen. However, I let myself watch him for the rest of the game, in which, by the way, Josef put up a good fight but still gotten beaten … majorly!

The game finally came to an end and the laughing, dirty men came walking off the field. I stood up from my seat against the tree. My butt was numb from the cold ground and so I did my best not to walk like an awkward penguin. I witnessed an amazing sight! As they walked towards us, Gabriel approached Dimitri and I stiffened. But instead of fighting Gabriel exchanged a couple of words with Dimitri and shook his hand before fully coming over to Francesca who descended the tree. Dimitri began walking towards me and I firmly planted my feet so I wouldn't run as I watched him stalk forward. His hair was matted with mud and his clothes were soaked. _You're a mess._ I told him.

_At least I can feel my extremities_. He shot back. Even as I pouted I could feel warmth flourish within me and warm my core and fingers and toes.

_Thank you._ I whispered.

_You are welcome_. He responded. By now he was directly in front of me and I had to work not to shake in his presence.

_Above all others you should never fear in my presence_. He said.

_I am not afraid, especially when you are covered in mud. You look quite silly in fact._ I retorted. He took another step to close the distance between us.

_I feel your emotions Skyler; lifemates cannot lie to one another_. I hung my head, wishing he could not feel what I felt. Dimitri raided his hand to wipe away some hair from my face. I knew he was about to say something but suddenly a snowball hit him square in the shoulder. His head whirled to face his attacker. His body moved automatically to stand in front of me to protect me from the snowballs. I wanted to see who had thrown it at Dimitri so I put my hands on Dimitri's back for balance and stood on my toes to look over his shoulder. I felt his sudden elation as I touched him, even the slightest contact.

What I saw was Byron standing a good twenty feet away, hands on his hips laughing. I caught site of Josef hiding behind his uncle.

"It's war!" Dimitri shouted as he bent down to scoop up a big ball of snow. I giggled and gathered my own armory. We launched an attack on Byron and Josef who quickly snapped to and began counter attacking. Josef got me right in the face but Dimitri was there immediately, taking his revenge on Josef. I managed to somehow hit Byron who went to get me back but ended up hitting Josef who got in his line of fire. We all laughed aloud. I glanced at Dimitri and loved how care free and actually happy he looked. However, Josef gave me an idea that I kept carefully hidden. I shifted slightly to be behind Dimitri and pelted him in the back of his head with a very large snowball. His laughing stopped and he very slowly turned with utter surprise to face me.

"You did not." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and put me hands up in an innocent "I don't know" gesture and said sweetly "Oops."

He charged me and I shrieked and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't get far before Dimitri's strong arms picked me off the ground so he held me bridal style. He was careful to control his thoughts so I wasn't overwhelmed with his emotions but I still felt intense feelings of happiness, admiration, and love. Real, genuine love. Not lifemate forced together feelings but love. Dimitri not only needed to be with me, he wanted to be! I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face under his chin.

"That was not very nice little one." He reprimanded.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, wary of his intent.

"Well I could plunge you into a large pile of snow." He threatened. My arms tightened around him. "But I rather like you just where you are."

I sighed against him, thankful he wouldn't "punish" me.

"I am sensing betrayal within our ranks." Said Byron, coming over to us with a large was of snow stuck to the side of his head. I giggled at the sight. Furthermore, I heard Antonietta laughing aloud at her lifemate as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"My love I hate to tell you this but you just lost a snowball fight to your twenty-one year old nephew." He groaned and pulled her in tight against him.

"Do not rub it in" She chuckled.

"You are such a sore loser Byron." She said.

"Don't you feel bad for me?" He leaned in for a kiss and she obliged.

"Not in the least my love." He groaned again but his loving smile remained firmly in place.

"Get used to it; this is a glimpse at your future." Josef said smugly as he walked by.

Byron shook his head and said "We shall see at your lesson tomorrow." Josef hesitated then raced away.

I laughed and said "I can't wait to see that." I felt Dimitri kiss the top of my head.

"You should not watch fighting." He said.

"Do not tell me you are already going to try and control my choices." I said suddenly irritated.

"It's who I am." He said. It was infuriating how he even said it so lovingly.

"Well it's not who I am." I said sternly and relinquished my hold on Dimitri, his words returning my common sense. He held me tighter and buried his face in my hair.

"No, do not pull away from me, lyubof maya. I am sorry. This is as new to me as it is to you. I am still figuring out how to compromise. Allow me my mistakes while I learn." He was very apologetic. I was glad he understood how I felt about such a dominant pushy attitude, it was important, but I felt bad for making him feel this way. I did not give a verbal reply but simply shifted to wrap my arms around him again. He practically purred with pleasure. _Thank you_. He whispered in my head.

I cuddled closer in response. What I was doing was madness but I couldn't find the strength to fight the pull towards him and that, above all else, scared me to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here is the second chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me that there are actual people who are reading this who like the couple and where my story is heading. Now that that is said, let us continue.**

Narration

"Verbal Speech"

_Telepathic communication_

I Burn Without You

**Dimitri's POV**

Gabriel graciously allowed me to carry my Skyler home and although the distance was relatively short, the journey was glorious. Skyler had settled down against me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. She was so small in comparison to myself and I took extra care in caring her. It would still be a few more hours until the sun rose but Skyler was hungry and I also knew she would want the time with her family.

I had to take these little victories. I could not push her. But I was worried. She'd already had blood exchanges. She couldn't eat meat anymore and the broths she could keep down were not filling.

Skyler's breathing was even and deep in my arms, she was not sleeping but she was certainly relaxed. Just that little bit of knowledge that I could comfort her made my heart swell and chased all the pain away.

I'd never felt so alive, so wonderful. I knew I would never be able to survive without Skyler now, even though we were not yet bonded. The feel of her against me was unlike anything I could describe in words. I could feel her heart beat, her hair was like a thousand tiny caresses that reached through fabric, and her weight was ever so light but enough that I could constantly feel she was there.

I buried my face in her hair for a moment, breathing in the scent of her. She was intoxicating. If she smelled so good I could only imagine what she would taste like. I wanted to take her away, just the two of us and show her what we could do together. I wanted the full thrill of her, the pleasure I had waited centuries for. But I couldn't.

When we approached the cottage Gabriel said "Thank you Dimitri" rather loudly. He was signaling to Skyler that they were home and it was time to come inside. At his voice she stirred and squirmed in my embrace. I set her down gently and made sure she had her balance before letting go, and bowed my head to Gabriel. His only silent response was a nod.

Skyler turned towards her family and began walking inside. I watched with longing as the other half of my soul walked away. Step by step, the separation was torturous. When she reached the door she suddenly whirled around to face me.

_Wait, when will I see you again?_ She spoke on our private link. I was taken aback by her bold question but I was also most pleasantly surprised.

_You wish to see me again so soon?_ I asked amazed and very proud of her for taking this leap.

_Well… tonight wasn't horribly boring and well if you don't think I should watch fighting then maybe… you should like be my chaperone…or something. _

I beamed at her, my smile uncontrolled. _It would be my honor dear one._

The slightest smile tugged at the corner of her delicate lips. _Fine then. I will see you tomorrow night._ And with that she turned and walked inside, the heavy door closing behind her.

I stood looking for another moment and brushed my mind against hers briefly. It was becoming a reflex, just to make sure she was safe and happy but not enough to intrude. I turned back towards the wood and shifted into my all too familiar wolf form.

The brisk night air tickled my nose as I raced between the trees.

**Skyler's POV**

By the time the sun began to rise everyone was tired and headed off to bed. I said goodnight to my parents and headed upstairs while they headed down bellow to sleep in the earth. The notion should have been strange to me, unnatural, and yet by now it was completely normal.

I stepped into my room and slid beneath the covers. They quickly warmed up with my body heat and I snuggled down beneath the blankets. Although the heat was comforting I longed for more. I realized I didn't want more sheets, but rather I wanted physical heat. The warmth of another. More specifically, Dimitri's warmth.

He'd used his Carpathian talents to regulate my body temperature as we walked just as he did his own but it had been more than that. His heat reached my heart and warmed my very soul. I've never felt anything like that before. It was beautiful and comfortable and felt safe. But I knew how even the sweetest things could be misleading. This unfamiliar ground scared me, especially when Dimitri wasn't here to distract my thoughts.

Here, alone in my room I felt reminded that even if I wanted to, even if I let myself care for him, I could never be his lifemate. I was like Humpty Dumpty, not even the king's horsemen could put me back together again. Not even Dimitri.

I tried to close off my mind from thought so I could fall into a slumber, fitful as it was.

**Dimitri's POV**

I could feel the sun rising before I saw it. My natural instincts alerted me to the time and I searched out a sheltered dwelling.

Once more I looked out towards the trees in the direction I knew led to Skyler. My beautiful Skyler. I parted the earth with but a mere wave of my hand and floated into the calming embrace of the earth. I hadn't felt the presence or the peace of the rich soil in years. It was Skyler who brought back this gift. Just thinking of her made the world more vibrant.

The sun would reach the horizon soon and so with another wave of my hand the soil filled in over me and I automatically slowed my breathing. Once more I reached out my senses just to touch her, to connect before I succumb to the sleep of my kind. Just to know that she was safe.

I brushed her mind and found her physically tired but otherwise well. Emotionally, her mind was chaotic and she did not even notice my mental touch. With her distraction I lingered a moment longer in her mind. Confusion, sadness, longing, determination; only a few of the feelings I found in her young mind. I had a strong desire to gather her in my arms and kiss away all the turmoil until only bliss remained in her thoughts.

I sensed her settle down and clamp off all thoughts in attempt to find rest and I pulled away. Just before shutting down my lungs and heart I wondered what human sleep was like.

**Skyler's POV **

My dreams weren't calm in the slightest and at midday I awoke with a start. Panting heavily I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side. I needed a drink. I stood and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

The forest was thick but rays of sunlight still managed to flitter in through the windows.

As I walked over to the cabinets a ray caught my face and with a cry I gasped and fell to the floor covering my eyes. It burned. My skin crawled and it hurt. My eyes were watering fiercely but I was determined for a drink. It should have been a completely normal thing but even this task was now difficult.

Keeping my face averted I reached up and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Then, crawling to stay below the beams of light, I hurried over to the fridge. I grabbed some juice from within and poured myself a glassful in the shadows. I drank greedily and as the liquid slid down my throat I felt a fraction better. I left the glass on the table and crept back upstairs.

This was the life I wanted. To be with my family forever, but the transition felt taxing and was already painful.

My eyes still stung and I wanted a shower to poor cool water all over my skin. So I did just that. I made sure the curtain in the bathroom was lowered and the room darkened considerably, yet I could see fine. I turned on the water and stepped inside and let it sooth me. I sighed and dipped my head back to completely drench my hair. Water droplets ran between my breasts and although the water was cool, heat rose beneath my skin. These feelings were new. I felt lonely in the shower but shook my head to clear away those thoughts.

After many minutes I shut off the spray and wrapped a towel around me. As I walked back into my room to get PJ's I couldn't help but think of Dimitri. The moment I thought of him the subtle depression which I'd slightly felt since awakening, intensified sharply. I clutched my chest and gasped as my heart seemed to cry.

_Dimitri_

I thought but received no answer. I knew he wasn't dead. I knew he was only sleeping like my family bellow but my entire body grieved for him.

_Dimitri! _

I wailed in my mind, mourning the loss of one still alive. I knew that getting back to sleep was my best option as it was a little after noon and I didn't feel I could consciously deal with this type of sorrow.

I tried to calm myself, clamped off our link and daydreamed of nonsense as I settled beneath the sheets with deep even breaths. I let the fatigue I still felt wash over me and intentionally let it replace the depression.

By the end of an hour sleep had managed to claim me once more.

The next time I awoke the moon had replaced the sun and I arose more comfortably. Immediately my mind searched out Dimitri. He felt the brush of my mind and responded with reassurance and comforting thoughts. Immediately I felt better and sighed in relief.

I went down stairs and found Gabrielle with Tamara in his lap in the living room and my mom in the kitchen making me breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and she turned to embrace me.

"I saw the glass on the table. Did you have a nightmare?" She asked and I nodded against her.

"I came down for a drink to help. The sun burns mom. I feel like I'm stuck in an in-between." He squeezed me tighter and she replied.

"In many ways you are." I could hear the regret in her voice. "The last thing I want is to cause you any more suffering Skyler. This is supposed to be your chance to heal, we're supposed to be helping you"

"You are!" I interrupted with conviction.

Pulling away to arms length she shook her head. "Yet you are still subject to pain."

"The exchanges you gave me saved my life and I am glad of them! This isn't your fault. I don't feel fully ready yet. I'm confused and still finding my way. That's not your fault!"

"Oh Skyler I love you so much honey" she said and pulled me into a tight hug again.

"We all do" I heard Gabriel's voice as he joined in the now group hug.

"And I love you guys" We embraced each other with flowing thoughts of love for many moments until there was a knock at the door. I groaned heavily. "My test" I mumbled, causing Francesca and Gabriel to laugh. "I think this is more torturous than anything else and all you do is laugh at my expense."

"I'll do better than that, I'll go let him in" Gabriel said with amusement in his voice and Tamara still in his arms.

"Dad!" I whined.

_Love you sweetie._ He cooed and again I groaned.

Not a minute latter Mr. Cole burst through the door. "ah I've got a present for you Skyler!"

"Let me guess, a hundred questions?" He shook his head and I felt a glimmer of hope.

"Nope! A hundred-fifty questions and an essay. How awesome is that!" My eyes darkened.

"You shouldn't have." I glowered. He shrugged.

"Shall we?" He said and walked past me into the kitchen.

I reached out to Dimitri. _Is it at all possible that you could assume my form and take this for me?_ I asked.

His laughter filled my mind and chased away all the sadness from the day before_. I had my fair share of tests, now it is your turn._ He taunted.

_You sound like Gabriel._ I shot back.

_Then on second thought I will come immediately to your aid._ He amended and I laughed, actually laughed with him! It was becoming so easy, even fun to talk to him.

I sat down at the table and began the multiple choice section first.

**Dimitri's POV**

More and more she was reaching out to me and each time my heart swelled with pride and glee. I stayed with her in her mind as she took her test, encouraging when she felt confused and disheartened at a question. And she never kicked me out, never scolded me for remaining.

Mr. Cole also remained by her side the entire time, doing some strange form of cat's cradle. When she had finished I asked, _are you sure your teacher is sane?_ Her sweet laughter filled my mind and instantly I felt peaceful and happy and calm.

_No, in fact I'm almost positive he is crazy, but it makes him interesting_. She answered.

With the test over Mr. Cole said his goodbyes and disappeared.

_Shall we meet at the field now?_ Skyler asked, ready to go watch Josef practice.

_No_, I replied.

_No?_

_I will come by and pick you up and escort you to the field_.

_That's not really necessary._ She said back. I sensed her hurt pride.

_What kind of Chaperone would I be if I didn't? I take my job seriously you know._ I hid my serious concern for her safety behind humor and was rewarded with more of her laughter.

_Very well, then I'll see you soon_. I could tell hidden in her words was a secret desire for me to hurry, she had missed me!

Without a moments delay I flew from my resting place and streaked through the sky towards my lifemate.

_I am coming csitri._

***Tada! Well? Thoughts? REVIEW PEOPLE!* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at all the support up in here! **** Keep it up you guys, I love to hear from you. **

Fight or Flight

**Skyler's POV**

I stood from the kitchen table and went to go get my coat before Dimitri came. I knew it wouldn't be long before he got here. But then I caught a look at myself in the mirror and I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't ugly but I wouldn't call myself pretty either, but I wanted to be pretty for Dimitri. Is this how normal girls felt when they had just met a really cute guy?

I rushed upstairs and grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair quickly. Then I put on a thin streak of eyeliner around my eyes. A bit of mascara and some shiny lip gloss and I figured I as ready, I'm sure this didn't count as a date but for me, It's the closest thing I've ever had to one. I ran down the stairs in an excited mood and skid to a halt right in front of Gabriel.

"Woah hun, you almost ran into me." He said and I scuffed.

"It'd still be me who would topple backwards." I said and he gave me a big smile. However, it then turned into a frown.

"You are going to watch Joseph?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I totally told you about it so you can't change your mind and tell me I can't go anymore." I said strongly.

He shook his head. "I know I approved of your going but by the look of that makeup, I will not approve of who is going with you." Gabriel said with a firm look.

"Dimitri is coming to pick you up?" asked Francesca from the stairs. I think Tamara must have been put down for a nap and I assume Gabriel had informed Francesca of his suspicions.

"He offered to be a sort of chaperone."I said defensively unsure of what else to say.

"It's he who needs a chaperone. Don't you realize what you could have willingly agreed to? Going on your own is the perfect chance for him to take you away and force the binding. Didn't that ever occur to you?" He seemed angry. My face fell. I hadn't thought of that.

_I'm glad you didn't, it means you have at least a shred of trust in me which I encourage you to use now. Gabriel is suspicious of me and worried for you but no matter what, I would not do such a thing and force you to leave the family you love Skyler._ Dimitri's voice suddenly filled my mind and I quickly hid any surprise. Just then there came a knock on the door.

"Gabriel, let the young man in." Francesca said. He gave her a look but walked to the door.

"I am trusting you sivamet." He said to her but I was solely focused on the door that seemed to open in slow motion. And then there he was, with his long black hair pulled back by a leather band at the nape of his neck. His eyes instantly locked with mine and he smiled at me. That smile took my breath away. I felt him within me even now, there in the very back of my mind and though it set me a little on edge, it wasn't completely unpleasant. His smile widened as if he had heard that thought which I prayed he hadn't actually.

Then his attention turned to Gabriel. "Good evening." He spoke. God his voice was like velvet; I just wanted to wrap myself up in it. Gabriel gave a nod.

"Can you give me your word that she will return home later this evening in the same condition she is leaving in?" Gabriel asked straight forward.

"Elder, I can promise you. I give you my word." Dimitri said looking Gabriel straight in the eyes. Not many hunters could do that. But Gabriel simply sighed and nodded.

"Skyler go on and have fun, but be back before sunrise." I ran over to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be back in time. Bye daddy. Bye mom" I hurried over to Dimitri's side and he instinctually wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned against him and gave him a shove to push him out the door. When we were outside and the door had closed behind us, I started giggling and I just couldn't stop.

"You know csitri, I think your father may very well attempt to kill me one day." He said looking back at the house. I finally managed to get my giggling under control and glanced up at him, as he is a great deal taller than me just like most Carpathians.

"I can't believe he actually let me go. I think that you're actually growing on him." I said but he huffed.

"I doubt it little one." He said and I started giggling again. My gaze settled on his then and I stilled. Without warning I leapt into his arms and held him in a death grip. It finally dawned on me that he was here.

"Your okay, you're alive! Everything's going to be okay!" My heart raced with relief and joy.

"Skyler what are you talking about… you woke up, in the middle of the day you woke up." He stated as he realized why I was feeling such strong emotion. I nodded against him. "And you couldn't reach me." Again I nodded.

"There was nothing. A black void. I didn't mean to reach out to you but I found myself doing it anyway but there was only cold darkness. And I knew you were okay, just sleeping but I still couldn't fully convince myself. I screamed your name in my mind and I only found silence." Dimitri's arms squeezed me tight as he clutched me to him.

"Oh csistri, I am so sorry. Even without an official union between us, our bond is strong." I felt grief coming off of him. He felt like he had failed me in some way, that he was responsible for causing me pain.

I lifted my head to look at him. "What? Don't be sorry! You're here now, everything's okay! I knew it was an overreaction but I'm still just so happy that I can hold you, that I can see that you are okay." He held me close to him, knowing that it was exactly what I needed. He stroked my hair in a soothing gesture that seemed so out of character that I was shocked, but it worked and my emotions calmed.

"Come, the night is still young and I do believe young Joseph is ready to begin." I nodded and hooked my arm around his. He seemed at bit taken aback by the action but I could sense his joy at it none the less.

"Then, let's be off." I said and smiled up at him. He smiled back and once more it stole my breath away. I was momentarily stunned until he gave a little tug to motion that we should actually start moving. I could sense his amusement and blushed because he was internally laughing at me.

We could hear the impacts before we actually reached the training field. When we finally approached, Joseph was on his butt and Byron didn't even look at all winded.

"Again!" Joseph shouted as he leapt to his feet and rushed at Byron again. Byron was so fast that he looked like a mere blur as he dodged Joseph's relatively slow attacks.

_I assume they are just warming up?_ I thought to Dimitri, seeing as the two sparring partners were only using their fists as they attacked one another. Well, Joseph attacked. Byron was suddenly at Josephs side and though the young trainee anticipated this and turned to oppose the attack, Byron was still too fast and landed a solid blow to Joseph's which sent him flying across the field. I gave a soft cry of alarm and moved to go see if he was alright but Dimitri suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist with a firm grip.

_Do not move towards him. He is not your concern. My control is thin and I do not think I could stand it if you touched him._ He growled in my mind. I had a sudden urge to cuddle against him and ease his raised temper, but I resisted and simply remained at his side.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had given consent for Skyler to view this training but now I feel it's a worse idea than ever before. It is only with extreme effort that I retained control as it was and now there were unclaimed males around my lifemate, males she expressed to have a ridiculous, unnecessary, and unwanted friendship with. The very idea of my mate in such close proximity with this young Joseph and furthermore, in sight of a battle agitated every protective instinct ingrained in my cells.

My arm around her little waist kept her pressed right against my side. My arm fit neatly into the curve of her side. My palm unconsciously stroked her waist as I recognized her womanly curves. She may have been young but her body was full of all the beautiful wonders that make up a woman. A sudden flare of desire struck me and along with a sharp need growing in my groin, I wanted so much to strip away her thin layers of clothing and stroke her perfect skin and to give proper attention to her beautiful breasts. I didn't know how long I could resist her sweet temptation.

My ponderings had kept me from noticing that she was now looking up into my face, as if searching for something. When I turned my face to her, she tilted her head and gave me the most bizarre look.

I shook my head to clear it and now that Joseph had collected himself and was ready for another go, I lead Skyler to sit beneath a tree with me. She gave willingly.

**Skyler's POV **

I followed Dimitri and sat down beside him. I had managed to catch his thoughts and they made me curios. Francesca had told me before that a lifemate can be a bit overbearing and ridiculous with certain things like protection and jealousy but I never thought it would be like this. He had gotten so worked up just over Joseph's presence. Strange.

Byron was now trying to demonstrate ways of controlling the elements. The winds picked up and storm clouds began to gather before my eyes. Joseph caught my glance and waved. I smiled but did no more lest it elicit a response from Dimitri. But while silently saying hello to me, Joseph had missed part of his lesson.

Thunder clapped as Byron shouted with agitation. "Now you Joseph." I could almost see the young Carpathian gulp. Like his uncle, the winds began to build up and he began to call on the lightening but instead of just controlling that one element, he accidentally summoned a whole storm and soon it began to absolutely pour! Cold rain pelted down upon the field and with a startled cry I clutched my jacket closer. I only got slightly wet before Dimitri provided a natural shield to keep us dry… that was until a stray lightening bolt struck the ground mere feet from us.

Dimitri was on his feet in an instant and growling openly. "Focus!" He yelled out sharply and immediately dissipated the storm. "You lack of practice and control is dangerous and pitiful! Your insolence is no excuse for endangering my lifemate!" He shouted at Joseph and a lightning bolt struck mere inches from where Joseph stood. He was really angry now, his muscles flexed. He turned to me still growling. "Come. I will permit you proximity to him no longer! Perhaps after his 400th year when he has absolute control, but not now!" He held out his hand expectedly. I took it and stood but pressed against him in a plea.

"Please, it was an accident. Let us stay!" I asked. His face darkened and his eyes blazed with emotion at my words.

"Perhaps it is best you do go!" Shouted Byron, stepping protectively in front of Joseph. He was bristled just as Dimitri was. "You speak of my nephew's lack of control yet look at yourself! Untied and unbound who can attest to your honor and ability now or for the immediate future! You are a danger to our community if you remain in such a way." The accusation pierced my soul just as it did his. It was my fault Dimitri's emotions were so turbulent. It was my fault he couldn't yet find peace.

I fought to suppress my own emotions and tried to step forward. "Please, be calm everyone! No harm has been done! Let us all find composure. Please!"

"We are leaving" said Dimitri without any room for arguing. He collected me into his arms and shot into the air. With a squeal, I clutched onto him around his neck.

_Dimitri._ I sighed in his mind. Was I to be stripped of all friends? I could feel the rage in his mind, clouding judgment until he was a blind except for the goal of getting me away from everyone. I suddenly began to panic. _Remember your promise!_ I thought to him. He growled at me.

_Do you distrust my honor so readily?_ He thought to me and I could sense his hurt. _Do you still deny what is readily before you? I offer my mind to you. I have laid my soul plainly before you so that you may know me as only a lifemate can and not only do you refuse but also doubt me?_ He asked. I let my head rest against him chest. I made up my mind.

_No_. I replied firmly and thrust my mind into his. I was instantly assaulted with so much. Memories and feelings and thoughts threatened to swallow me up and yet I stayed afloat. I drifted through it all and learned of just who he was at the very core.

His soul was absolutely exposed. What a wonderful man! Such honor and integrity! He was the embodiment of strength and valor and loyalty. So long he had been alone. So long he had fought. So long he had waited…for me. I clutched him tighter.

_Take me somewhere we can be alone. I don't want to go home yet. I want to stay with you for a while longer._ I admitted and with a kiss to the top of my head, he brought us down back into the forest.

We touched ground and Dimitri let me stand though he took possession of my hand. His demeanor was once again calm and collected and he appeared as charming as before. "Would you like to meet some new friends?" He asked in offering after removing me from the others. I caught a certain hint in his mind and there around us appeared eyes that glowed in the darkness. Wolves! The Carpathian wolves! "Allow me to introduce you to them as I know them" he said and then was abruptly gone. In his place was a wolf black as night but with piercing crystal blue eyes.

I looked down at him in awe. "Dimitri" I whispered with reverence. He was astounding! I knelt down and tentatively stretched out my hand. I hesitated, allowing him time to pull away if he wished, but instead he moved his head to bump my palm. Our minds were still connected and I felt his elation that I was accepting a side that had become so much a part of him.

Beneath my palm his fur was soft as silk and long and stunning just as his Carpathian hair was. I slide my hand up over his head and down over his back. His soft rumble of appreciation made me smile and gave me the confidence to move closer and eagerly stroke his with both hands. He moved his head to rub against me and it made me giggle.

Our beautiful moment was joined by many other minds and I realized that through our connection, Dimitri was introducing me to the rest of the pack. Each of them had their own minds and personalities but they all had a family connection to each other. They soon emerged from the tree line and began pressing against me begging to be petted as well. I always kept one hand on Dimitri but with the other and stretched out to touch these wonderful creatures.

_Dimitri this is magnificent!_ I spoke intimately to him. _Thank you!_ He was instantly happy to have pleased me. I leaned towards him and, cupping his muzzle in both hands, bent over to give him a kiss on the snout.

I felt a new found confidence with him in this animal form where I didn't have to look up into his painfully handsome face or worry about saying the right or wrong thing. In this fantastic moment, there was only the joy of the wolves and of the splendors brought to me by my lifemate.

**I can't promise when the next chapter will come but as of right now, this story isn't finished but even then, I am not sure how far I am going to have this go. Especially with the arrival of the official book soon.**


End file.
